


Sterling and April - What could have been.

by Unblockhales



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: My take on what could have happened at the ending of season one. Especially what events took place at the lock in. Starts when Sterling and Blair return home from searching for answers about their Mom.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Sterling and April - What could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. I wanted to write this one for a while. This is no way any disrepect to the writers. I loved the show and even found it good how it ended. I am sure there will be plenty more Sterling and April in Season 2. This is just another take on how Season 1 could have ended. Hope you enjoy.

**Sterling POV**

After getting home from me and Blair trying to find some answers about our Mom. We had found out a lot of truths and not exactly the one we were looking for. I had a fight with Blair and the truth that I had been hiding for what felt like forever had came out into the open. That not only did I like girls but I was hooking up with April. 

I was so pissed in that moment. Mad at Blair for saying I was boring and mad at myself for not finding out I was cool sooner. I had taken up so much of my life with the easier option. The easy way that had no risk. Maybe the reason I was so mad is because Blair was right in one way. I had taken an easy option and never dared to dream that there could be something more out there for me. 

I smile because I realised I have found something that is better for me. Someone that makes my life a thousand times better than I ever could imagined. 

That someone is April Stevens. 

I am now home in my bedroom after talking with our Mom. She had explained to us a bit more about her past. Even though it hadn't been good, she still had the courage to tell us about her mistakes anyway. Blair was still a bit suspicious but I believed her. Why would she lie again?

We also had a fall out with Bowser because he thought we were deceiving him and not being legit when we started to work for him. This led me to a heart to heart with Blair about me liking both girls and boys. I also said she should go and talk to miles. We should be both be happy and not hide our feelings for those we love.

I was happy and trying to not think too much of the whole getting fired situation. After the lockin Blair and I were going to make it up to him. I was texting April but she hadn't gotten back to me yet.

Hey babe. Are you still sure about the lockin tonight?

We can do it some other time if you want. No pressure. 

Are you okay, April?

I had received no response from any of them so I was getting a bit worried. I tried not to think of the worst possibilities but my mind was racing to them anyway. I couldn't think of anything else except what might be going through April's head right at this moment. 

Hopefully it was good.

I got my hair done for the lockin. My classic look with a ponytail while some my hair still hung down around my head. I applied some light lip gloss that tasted like mint. I wanted it on just in case something happened. By something happened I mean with April making out with me. 

I got into the car and pulled out of my drive. I hit the grass hill a bit. That seemed to be a habit of driving in and out of this house. I swear I was a good driver but sometimes I could be a bit careless with where I was driving. I made it to the school without crashing into anything else and parked up.

I got out and faced the school front doors ready for whatever I was to meet inside.

**April POV**

My Dad was finally home. I should feel happy. I should feel glad that he as returned to us. Shouldn't I? I mean I think at least apart of me was happy he was home but the bigger part of me hoped he wouldn't come back. Opening my door when I was on a high from talking to Sterling about what we were going to do during the lockin had made me feel incredibly happy than I have ever felt. 

That had deflated however when opened the door to my room expecting my Mom to find my Dad smiling at me instead. The only words I could speak was to say Daddy. To acknowledge he was in fact here and not in jail. I smiled because that is what I felt like that is what I was supposed to do in that moment. When in reality I wanted to scream. To slam the door in his face or ask him why he did what he had done to the poor woman.

He pulled me in for a hug and rather than push him away, my arms went out to meet him and we were holding each other. He pulled back and smiled at me. It used to make me feel safe but now all I wanted to do was throw up. 

"So April. My sweet baby. What have you been up to since I have been away?"

My first thought was how he could act so nonchalant about what he did. It's almost if he doesn't believe himself that he did anything wrong to begin with. Then I thought about the amazing time I have had with Sterling over the past week. All the moments that made me fall her more as my stomach filled with butterflies and I was on a cloud. I couldn't really tell my Dad any of that though from fear that he would kick me out of the house and never speak to me again.

So I held all that back and came up with something else.

"Still doing my best at school. I can't let my 4.0 GPA go away, now can I? There is a lockin at the school happening tonight that I organised as head of the Fellowship Group."

"That's my girl. Always on top of her game. Hopefully before you leave we could catch up properly? Your Mom is cooking some dinner so will you please join us?"

I tried to think of some excuse that I could get out of this house right away but the words died on my lips so I swallowed and nodded before I could come with anything else.

"Of course Dad. I can't wait."

He left and I closed the door before turning and putting my back to it as I slid down so I was sitting. I started crying and shaking because I couldn't pretend to be someone who I wasn't anymore. I was so sick and tired of putting on a show for everyone that was benefiting me in anyway. It may be a little cheesy but I wanted to get on my roof and shout it to the world.

I am April Stevens and I like girls.

Correction. I liked one girl and her name was Sterling Wesley. 

I smiled and put on a look of determination before going to get ready for whatever came tonight.

**Sterling POV**

I had walked into the school hoping to see the girl that was on my mind all the time and especially right now in this moment. I was walking at a quick pace and ran into Helen who was on a mobile machine that took her about.

"Oh thank God Sterling. Most the people are here and I was waiting on my two favourite girls who are headlining this event. You are the leaders that are meant to be guiding everyone."

"I know. I am sorry. Is April not here yet? I thought she would be by now."

"No. I haven't seen her yet. I'm going to be locking the doors soon so April will need to show up."

**April POV**

I was standing outside front doors of the school. I knew Sterling would be in there right now probably wondering where I was this exact moment. I had walked up and then turned back to walk a few spaces. Now I felt like my feet were glued to this spot I stood on. I could leave right now and tell my parents I felt sick. Maybe even just sleep in the car and lie to them. A million possibilities rushed through my head before someone coughed behind me.

I turned quick and was surprised to find Blair Wesley off all people standing looking at me expectantly as if waiting for me to do something.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you not going to in get your girl? Even if it is my sister Sterling."

"Blair. I am surprised to see you out here. I thought you would be in there already. I know Sterling told you about us but I didn't think you would be so cool with it. Not about Sterling liking girls but with Sterling liking me specifically. I thought you hated me."

Blair let out a sigh before continuing to talk.

"Hate is a strong word. I would say I dislike you. Okay for reasons that I am not going to say right now. All I know is how Sterling feels about you. About I presume you feel about her. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Tonight I went to a guy and told him how much I loved him. It was hard and awkward but I pushed through everything and did it. It didn't work out exactly how I thought it would but none the less, I am glad I did it. If I didn't I would be wondering for the rest of my life what would have happened. Now at least I know. I know it's not exactly the same because you are two girls. I'm just stating the obvious but this town is so backwards in it's thinking. You should love who you want to love and not be judged for it. Someday it will change but for now you are going to have to deal with what you have been dealt."

I took in the words that Blair was telling me and it definitely gave me some insight in to what I planned to go through with tonight. 

"You probably want to turn around right now and walk away. I just want you to consider if that is the right choice to make in this moment. Sterling is in the building right now waiting for you. I mean she wouldn't shut up about it all day. I am happy for her that she has found someone. I don't care who that person is. Boy or Girl. Just as long as they keep her happy and put her first. It's what Sterling deserves after all. Don't make the easy choice and walk away, April. Choose Sterling and and you will find your happiness. Trust me."

Blair smiled slightly and then turned to walk away.

"Blair?"

Blair turned around to me waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just go get your favourite dork. If you screw this up I will come for you. I mean that."

I laughed as she walked away but I knew that Blair meant that if I hurt Sterling I was a dead girl. I turned around to face the school and sucked in a deep breathe before walking up with all the confidence I could muster and opened the front doors to the school before walking in and letting it fall shut behind me.

Ellen came zooming on a segway. Was that what they well called? I wasn't sure. She smiled at me and I smiled back politely.

"There you are April. I wasn't sure if you were going to show up. Sterling only just made it here not long ago and she needs your help."

"Yes Ellen. I will get right on that. Don't you worry."

That sounded less sexual in my head. I went to make sure the treasure hunt was under way and walked about until I found a free place that would suit me and Sterling. I saw Ezequiel and Hanna at the side of the room. They were deep in conversation and didn't seem to notice me. I used that to my advantage and sneaked past them into another room. I found one luckily in the corner and took it before one of the other students got it.

I lay out my sleeping bag and made sure that Sterling would have room when she showed up. I sat and waited as my heart was beating incredibly fast almost like if it was going to beat out of my chest. I was looking everywhere all over the room to see if I could catch sight of the beauty that was always deep in my thoughts. The first person I thought of when I woke up and the last memory I had when I entered my dreams at night. 

That was until he showed up in front of me.

Luke Cresswell. 

"Hey April. I was wondering if this space was taken?"

I looked up at him and the first word was no. Get the hell away from this spot as it's reserved for Sterling. Beautiful Sterling that was going to show up any minute and light up the whole room with her presence. A bright light in this unusual dark world. The smaller part of my brain that my Dad had made me think since childhood. The one that had since been reactivated upon his return and would not stop talking even though it was very small compared to the rest of my mind. I tried to focus on the bigger part and and image of Sterling smiling came into to my brain.

I wasn't sure what was going to come out of my mouth.

**Sterling POV**

After hearing from Ellen that April was in the building I went to search for her because when we in a close proximity my heart felt like it was dancing to the same beat as April's. It reached out and wanted to find her and I was following it hoping it would show me the way. After searching most of the school I went into the room where I thought April must be. I looked around and my eyes were drawn to her almost as rapid as a spotlight finding her in a crowded room.

I noticed Luke standing there and my heart hurt a little wondering what they were talking about. April said something to him and his face fell as he walked away to the other side of the room to sit beside Franklin and Lorna who were making eyes at each other. My heart soured just as April's eyes landed on mine and a wide smile over took her face. All I wanted to do in that moment was march over and take her face in mine as our lips met in a sort of dance. I held back and walked over with my head held down.

"Is this spot taken?"

April smiled brightly and moved over a bit to give some room.

"Now it is."

I went to sit down but my foot got caught a bit on the blanket so I went down on the ground less smoothly than I would have liked. April caught me so I didn't go all the way back.

"Careful Sterl. You are going to end up hurting yourself and the night is only starting."

"Thank you April. Would it be too cheesy if I said I was falling for you?"

"Yes of course. But I will allow this once."

I smiled and let my hand sit out in front of me with it opened so if April wanted to she could put her hand in mine. I didn't want to push her so I thought I would at least give her the option if she ever wanted to. I would never push April to do anything she didn't want to do. I made a promise to myself that I would never.

**April POV**

So the first hard part of this night was over. Sterling had sit down beside me and even though some people had glanced over at this, it wasn't anything major that I thought would happen by now. Its not like I thought there was going to be an angry mob with pitchforks but maybe something less worse. Maybe some slurs like they usually did. 

I looked down and saw Sterling's hand sitting out not far from my hand. I can't imagine what is going through Sterling's head right now but I know she would never push me to anything that I wasn't ready for. It made me want her more because she she took the time to consider my feelings which normally not many people did. We would share glances but then look away again. It wasn't that awkward which was a bit strange but still made sense at the same time.

I was willing my hand to move a few inches just so we could connect ours for the night. It was a simple step that we had planned to do tonight. We didn't think we should go in for a full blown public kiss right away so we started small. It took a bit but I managed to lift my arm up and was ready to sat it down. It was like everything else was in slow motion except for me and Sterling who was watching intently as my hand slowly went into hers. 

We both smiled as I felt the warmth of her hand in mine. I didn't want to look to make sure no one was staring at us so I just enjoyed this moment. We sat like that for what felt like forever just enjoying each other's company. No words needed to be spoken as there were still people talking around us.

Sterling let go of my hand and gave me a soft smile as she got up and walked across the room to the music player. She set her phone in and selected a song to play. To my surprise it was Slowburn. The song that played in the car the night me and Sterling got up some very marvellous activities. 

I got a big boost of confidence which I wasn't sure if it just came with being in a room with Sterling or the fact that I was so entirely sick of hiding who I truly was. I wasn't sure. Maybe a combination of both. I stood up and marched over to Sterling and took one of hands in my own. She gave me a confused adorable look but I didn't give her much time to think before taking her out of the room and finding then nearest closet where I ushered her inside.

"Woah April. Not that I'm complaining but are you sure it's a good idea to do it in the school?"

I was filled with something that may have been close to hunger. More Desire.

"I mean I would offer somewhere else but considering we are locked in. I am afraid we are fresh out of options. Would you prefer it better if I lit a candle?"

Sterling laughed.

"No this is okay. I like this more sassy April by the way. It's all kinds of hot."

"Yeah well. I thought I would be more myself from now on and sassy is one of my best qualities. Among others."

I raised both my eyebrows in a very suggestive manner. 

"I want to see what other things you can do. If you wouldn't mind that it?"

I kissed at the edge of Sterling's jaw and then lowered my head to whisper in her ear.

"My pleasure, Sterl."

Sterling shook a bit and titled her head to the side which allowed me a good advantage to put my mouth on her neck. I was enjoying sucking on it before I let my teeth have a quick bite at it before soothing it over with my tongue. Sterling let out a low moan that turned me on even more than I am already. I pulled back.

"That wan't too much, was it? I didn't go overboard."

Sterling put her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No that was okay. You can do anything you want to me. As I said before I am to please."

"Noted."

Our mouths crashed together as my hand went to the bottom of her shirt.

**Sterling POV**

I was standing in the hallway if a smile on my face. I was sure in that moment that nothing could even make it waver from my face. I still could feel the ghost of April's hands on my body as the explored it with more dept for the first time. I mean even though I have sex before, this was the first time with a girl so it was a new experience that we both could enjoy.

I mean you wouldn't have thought it was first time. The stuff she did made me moan in pleasure. I couldn't stop myself from screaming her name over and over again until the ultimate pleasure came over my body and took me into total bliss. 

I was now standing in the hallway as April went to the bathroom to tidy herself up a bit after are activities. I leaned against a wall while thinking about every moment off it. I was lost in it all when I got a text notification on my phone. It was from Mom.

**Hey sweetie. Could you come outside to the front of the school? I need to talk to about something.**

I thought about telling April but I thought I should go out and see what she wants. I would just be a quick moment anyway.

**Sure thing Mom. I will be right there.**

**_*****After Sterling getting kidnapped and they find her as well as Sterling and Blair find out that they are not twins. It pretty much goes the same way as the show but April joins Blair on the search for Sterling. Bowser is still told about it and helps locate her from back at the ice cream shop.The parents could't find them because they weren't called.*****_ **

We were on our way back from the craziness which I had to endure. April was sitting beside me in the back as he hand never left mine for the whole ride home. She was using her other hand to move from brushing my hand to lifting it to let it comb through me hair. I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

I pulled back and caught Blair in front mirror smirking at us. I thought she would have been pissed at this relationship given how much she hated April but Blair was actually okay about most of it. I knew she wouldn't mind that I like girls. I lay my head on April's shoulder for the rest of the ride home. 

Well we weren't going straight home first. We had a stop to make along the way to drop someone off. You see in the last couple of hours I had found out that my Mom wasn't really my Mom but her twin was. That twin was now sitting in the front seat after we managed to tie her and were now on our way to Bowser. It was hard for me to do this but this woman had done terrible things and we owed it to Bowser to help him. 

We pulled up outside of the ice cream shop and I hopped out before turning around and helping April down too. Blair got out and then took my 'Mom' and we entered the shop to see Bowser at the counter.

"Hey Bowser. We got you a present." 

Bowser looks up and a smile presents itself on his face.

"My two favourite girls. I am surprised you brought her hear. I wouldn't think you would turn in you own mother."

"It's a long story. We will tell you about it later. Could you take her and get that sweet cash for it. Then we can divide it out." I say.

"Yeah put her in my office. I will need to call Yolanda and get the ball rolling on this. I'll be right back."

Blair pulled my 'Mom' into the office as April pulled me aside.

"Steryl. What is going on?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you babe. I am a bounty hunter. I catch bad guys and we make sure they go to jail."

April started laughing and then a more serious look came over her face when I didn't join in.

"Wait. Your serious?"

"Yeah totally. It started out when I wanted to repay my Dad for his car but now it's just kind of my job. It's been a crazy ride but also kind of fun."

"Steryl, that is so dangerous but kind of hot. I'm so torn."

"Well I can help with that."

I held her face gently with both of my hands and laid my lips on hers as my tongue went over it and April's mouth opened inviting me in. Our tongues danced to a song that felt like only we knew as Slowburn came on over the radio.

I pulled back.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that I was the one who took your Dad to jail?"

"What?"

"Oh we will talk about it later. I promise."

Our lips locked again as the sun shown through the windows.

April and I felt like we were the only people on earth at that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Leave feedback if you want. All comments are appreciated.


End file.
